King of Hearts
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Just some sort of sweet fairy tale, based off a comic picture and what not. Spongebob is a king of a place, Sandy is only a bakers daughter, romance, Spandy R&R


**King of Hearts**

 **This happens to be, yes, another Spandy fan fic, because, why not? I was reading the Spongebob comics and decided to just draw a random page, which happened to be from comic #31**

 **Cards, Squidward, the Joker, Patrick the Jack, Gary the ace, Spongebob the king, and sandy, of course, his Queen.**

 **Oh yeah, things just got real, but now that this introduction is out of the way, let's start the story. R &R**

* * *

The halls were dark, torches lined the walls, leading to a cracked wooden door, there were candles by the side of a twin size mattress. A little girl laid under the thick sheets as her father, an older male sponge walked in the room, two young boys came running after, chasing each other, one of them holding a toy knight in his hand.

"Give it back, Joey!" the older squirrel ran after the square cube with a pair of brown ears and fuzzy brown fur sprouting out of his head, and a little tail jutted out from under his nightgown, he must've been seven years younger than his brother, the older sponge ended up catching the youngest, picking him up, the older squirrel stopped at his leg, tugging at his robe, "Daddy, Joey stole my toy knight, and he won't give it back!"

Joey shook his head, "No! It's mine, i want it" the boy cried, his father smiled, "Jo, you have plenty of toys, and countless toy knights, this Bone's knight." he said as he gently took the toy, "Here Bo."

Spongebob, the older sponge, then carried Jo to the bed, sitting next to his sister who must've been four years older then him, another little squirrel with blue eyes, stared up at him.

"Now, that we're all here, how's bout a story?" he suggested, the three kids perked up, they loved hearing his stories, the stories were usually real, but it was just hard to tell who the characters were when he changed their names.

"Since we're in little June bug's room, she gets to pick the story." he smiled, June giggled, "I'm notta bug, pa." she said, he just giggled, "You're my little bug." he said as he sat at the end of the bed.

"King of Hearts." she requested, "I love that story." Spongebob smiled, blushing, he liked that story too, it was a mighty sweet story, he nodded, "Ok boys, settle down, and daddy will tell you a story." he said just as Bo jumped on the bed.

Spongebob cleared his throat, "Once Upon a Time, in a far away kingdom, there lived a king, he was nice, fair king, the world called him, ' _The King of Hearts'_."

* * *

There sat a tall castle, in the far end of a wide kingdom. One could simply sit on their back step, staring at the tall white and red building, one would wonder how many rooms were in such a place, and such a big place, for one person.

Standing outside of his tallest balcony, stood Spongebob, looking out over his kingdom, such a big place to rule, and alone at that. Only thirty one, and he was a king, a fair king, as he had been raised right, until three short years ago when his father, King Harold the second, had passed away from an unknown illness.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a familiar voice spoke up from behind him, Spongebob didn't have to turn around to know it was his friend Patrick, who was a loyal servant that worked in the palace. He'd known him since he were a toddler, he was outside playing in the gardens when he bumped into the starfish, Patrick's mother was the garden attendant.

Spongebob sighed, he agreed, "There's nothing like watching over Heartsolift." he sighed, Patrick smiled, "And to think, you're king." Spongebob looked at him, "I don't want to be king." he admitted, he could only tell these things to Patrick, though he never really understood.

"And I don't want to be a servant, but guess what, it's who we are, you're a great king." Patrick said, Spongebob only smiled, looking back out at the kingdom, "If only I could see what it's like, to be outside, I've lived my whole life inside these walls."

Patrick only shrugged, "You're not missing much." Spongebob looked back at him, "That's not the point Pat." he said, Patrick just stared at him, "You know, Jareld planned a ball?" he asked, Patrick shook his head, "No, you guys never tell us anything until it's too late, sounds like fun."

Spongebob shook his head, "He wants me ta get married, to some, random lady from some unknown country." Patrick smiled, "That sounds like fun." Spongebob shook his head, "No, it's not fun, I don't want to get engaged to a woman I've never met, just because she's a princess, doesn't mean we'll be happy."

"I'm not ready for this, Pat, he's throwing one of the biggest gatherings of all times, to get me hitched, and I mean, what if she doesn't even like me, what if she kills me in my sleep and burns down Heartsolift?" he asked, Patrick shrugged, "I dunno." he said, "I don't know much of anything."

Spongebob just sighed, "Why can't I just be a King who doesn't need a Queen?" Patrick scratched his head, "Who will you pass your throne onto once you pass?" he asked, Spongebob sighed, smiling, "If that time comes, and I don't have any children, you can be king, or your kids."

Patrick rolled his eyes, "I'll believe it when I see it, I gotta go, I've got work to do." he said before he left him behind.

* * *

 **Few Weeks Later**

It had taken a few weeks to get everything ready, the invitations were sent out just before his advisor, Jareld, had even mentioned the event to the king, knowing that he'd refuse. Servants were sent down town to order food, and decorations.

Now, it was the night of the big ball, and every available princess and lady had been invited to the once and a lifetime event. Spongebob stood in his room, throwing on his red and white cloak. He checked himself in the mirror before Jareld opened the door, standing in the doorway.

"They're ready for you, sir." the man said in his fancy english accent, he looked in his early fifties, he'd known Spongebob since he was just a baby, he'd in fact, been his father's best friend, he trusted Jareld, he knew what was best.

Spongebob stood just behind the big doors, his palms sweaty, he sighed, he just wanted this to end already.

On the outside of the door, stood a crowd of princesses, three of them in the front row, one of them, a woman in a pink dress, waved her fan in her face, "I hear that the King of Hearts is looking for a Queen." she said, while another woman in a blue-ish green dress turned to a woman in a purple dress.

"Nobody has ever seen the king, they say he's never left his palace, ever." she said, the woman in purple turned to the woman in the blue green dress, "If no one has ever seen the King, then what makes you so sure this will be him, or if he's even gonna show?" she asked, looking to the door, "I mean, what if he's ugly?"

The woman in pink turned to them, "It doesn't matter, I'm still gonna marry him, I'll be the queen, and if he is ugly, well then, everyone falls of their sea horse some time right?" she asked, the girls looked at her before they giggled.

* * *

The doors open, and the king is revealed, a short, but cute square dude, with blue eyes, dressed in white and gold, his cloak, red like a heart, the room goes wild for the man of the house. Spongebob nervously stares out at the crowd of women, he gives them a shy smile, he shakes their hands, hugs, ad kisses their cheeks or hand.

Far off on the other side of the room, sat all sorts of handmade goodies. A woman, in a olive green dress, and apron, stood, giving out plates of snacks. The crowd was so huge, that it made it impossible to see the king, as it has been mentioned, no one but the people who live in the palace, has ever seen the king, and living her whole life here, you hear stories.

Is this king really a beautiful king with beautiful flowing hair? Does his smile blind you? Is he as fair are they say? Tonight, she'd been feeling in for her father, who'd come down with a bad case of fever, and couldn't attend.

* * *

Back on the other side, Spongebob sat in his throne, he'd never really ever sat in his throne, he only used it for meetings, and gatherings. Women stood in a mile long line, just to greet their king. To win his heart and become the Queen of Heartsolift, or the queen of Hearts.

The guests had even brought gifts, for which if his parents hadn't taught him right, he would have rejected such gifts, but being, a kind gentlemen, he accepted the gifts, which ranged from live animals to, fancy jewelry, to foreign food.

He sat bored, but surely, he didn't let it show. When a woman in a yellow dress came up the steps, he was surprised by how she came onto him, kissing his hand before attempting to kiss him on the mouth. He of course, rejected her, saying that he was thirsty and needed a snack.

Spongebob sat his cloak down his throne, his crown on the stand next to it, guarded by his guards.

* * *

Spongebob sighed as he squeezed out of the crowd, normally, he loved parties, but, where was the fun in one where you're pressured into marrying a complete stranger?

"Howdy, kind sir, I haven't seen ya ere before." the peasant woman greeted, Spongebob just smiled, "No one really has." he looked at her, "You're the baker's daughter, aren't you?" he asked, she nodded, "Aye, my father is ill, he couldn't make it." she sighed, stirring a bowl of pudding.

"Awe, that's a shame, I hope he gets better." she just smiled, "Thanks, sir-" "Spongebob." he reached to shake her hand, she giggled, accepting his hand, "Sandra, but, ya can call me Sandy, all ma friends do."

Spongebob smiled, "Alright, Sandy. Tell me, is this stuff as good as it looks?" he asked, she blushed, "heh, they oughta be, I made them, ere, try this, this is a good one." she said, handing him a muffin.

"Muffins, how'd you know muffins are my favorite." he said before he took a bite, wowed, "Oh man, this is amazing-" "Really? It's just a simple chocolate muffin, if ya want ta try somethin better, try this, this is my personal favorite." she said as she handed him a chocolate truffle.

His reaction was even bigger, "Oh wow, a, and a pretty thing like you, made this?" he asked, Sandy blushed, she looked away, "Wow, this is good, I just might have to steal the whole table, you know, I cook a little myself, of course, not as good as you, clearly, I should hire you to be one of my chefs, but first, I have ta speak with Jerald." he said, Sandy just blushed, giggling.

"That's tha sweetest thing, anyone's ever said ta me." spongebob only blushed, "well, it's true." he said before his attention was called to the front, he must've lost track of time, talking to her.

"Awe, man, I have to go, but, I'll be back, save me some of those truffles." he said just before he stole a couple more of them before he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Bone looked up at his father, "She didn't know she had met the king, did she?" he asked, Spongebob smiled, shaking his head, "Well, maybe not knowing is sometimes best, that way she doesn't fall for him just because he's the king."

Joey looked up at him, confused, "That's not the end, is it?" he asked, Spongebob only laughed, "No, my son, this is only the beginning of the beginning." he said before he turned to June, "Got anything to add, sweet heart?" he asked, she just shook her head, "Just tell the story."

* * *

Spongebob sat back on the throne, snacking away at his desserts, popping a chocolate coated truffle in his mouth before taking a sip of his glass, picking up the plate of strawberry cake, which looked, delicious.

He was so caught up in his food that he didn't notice another princess approaching, the woman in pink. He jumped, almost spilling his milk, he nervously chuckled, "Greetings ms, um.." he paused to catch her name.

"Princess Davana." she bowed her head while doing a curtsy, "and you are?" "King Spongebob-" he answered, "king spongebob?" she perked up, "Why, that's a marvelous name, and it suits you. You know, your highness, you're very cute." she said as she drew her finger under his chin, getting him to blush and look away.

You don't know how many women have said that, it's getting old, and surely they didn't mean it, they just wanted a shot at being Queen. He was even more shocked when she chose to sit on his lap, she buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him.

"U, uh, Pr, princess D, Davana?" he nudged his shoulder to get her to get off his shoulder, she looked at him, batting her eyes, "O, ok, I don't mean to be rude, but you can stop, please." she giggled, "You're so sweet." she said as she ran her hand behind his ear, sweat began to pour down his face, it was when she tried to kiss him, he pushed her off.

She gasped, standing up, "Why I never! Who do you think you are!" she huffed, he dusted off his pants before he brought his cake back around, "I'm a sponge who is trying to enjoy my cake." he said, "if you don't mind, you're ruining my appetite." he said as he fanned her away.

Now, he sat alone, after rejecting every female he came across, he was really starting to feel annoyed, he leaned on his hand, ignoring Jareld, who scolded him that he needed to make a choice. He was the king! He should be allowed to choose whether or not he wanted to marry or not.

It was, when his eyes found the food stand, he seemed to only be interested in one particular female. Sandy wasn't even looking at him, she was busy, serving his guests. He smiled when she smiled, she had a beautiful smile.

His eyes flashed when he seen one of his knights approach her, she had done something wrong, but he didn't know what, but it didn't matter. The man grew angry and flipped her table over, knocking her down.

He'd raised his hand to her, "You stupid woman! I told you to give me some of those muffins!" he shouted, "I, I'm sorry sir, but I ran out." she began to cry, she closed her eyes as he swung his hand toward her face, but he was blocked.

The room broke out in a loud gasp as the owner of the palace was smacked across the face, the knight responsible gasped in horror, "I'm so sorry, your grace!" Spongebob slowly turned his face to him, he used his hand to wipe away the blood on his lip.

"I didn't see you there sir, I didn't, I was-" "I know what you were about to do, that sir, is not allowed here, no one, is to lay a hand on her, or any woman." he shook his head, "I am a very fair king, and for striking me, I order, that you are smacked in the face by another guard." he ordered before another knight delivered a hard smack across the face of the guilty.

"Any man, who hits, or beats a woman, is to be treated equally." he said before he waved his hand to dismiss it. Spongebob turned around to Sandy, who was still crying, food all spilt over her.

"I, i didn't mean ta make em mad, I thought-" "It's not your fault, don't worry about it, instead, let's worry about getting you changed." he said, "but, I don't got any spare clothes-" "Nonsense, come with me." he said as they disappeared out of the room.

* * *

Sandy stood in awe as she entered one of the rooms, "Wow, this is huge, i've never seen such a place, is this yer room?" she asked, he shook his head, "It was my parents, there should be something in the closet, you can take a bath if you wish to." he said as he gestured to an already made hot bath.

"And, ya, live ere?" she asked, he stood by a dresser, looking through some clothes he thought might fit her, he nodded, "Just me, myself, and I."

"So, does that mean yer tha-" Spongebob nodded, turning around, he walked over to her with an outfit, "The king" he finished for her, her face dropped, "No way, yer tha, and-" he giggled, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Well yeah, ya were talkin ta me an everythin, and I had no idea." he scratched his head, "well at least you know." he smiled, he looked at the dress he gave her, "Get dressed, I'll be just outside your door." he said before he walked out.

His attention was called thirty minutes later, he stood at the door in awe, she was wearing his mother's favorite dress. Silky baby blue, a lace wrapped around her arms. Sandy was standing in the mirror, she hardly even recognized herself, she'd never worn such a beautiful gown, and to think of how much is cost.

She looked to the door, blushing when she seen the king's face, "What?" she questioned, he smiled, shaking his head as he approached her, "You know, you'd think that being King, you've seen all the pretty women the world has to offer, but, I've never seen anyone whose beauty shines as bright as yours." he said as he lowered his eyes half way.

Sandy blushed looking away, pulling her bangs out of her eyes, "Ya must tell at least a thousand women that line, huh?" she asked, now it was his turn to blush and look away, he scratched his head, "N, no, only one." he answered, looking back, "I've told you, I've never seen anyone as great as you."

Sandy shook her head, "Y, ya don't mean that." she denied, "Why not?" he asked, she didn't answer, she just looked away, he extended his arm, "You don't have to believe me, i'm just stating the truth here."

She smiled, taking his hand. Spongebob lead her down the marble stairs, they stood at the bottom, he turned to her, blushing, "Sandy, would you care to dance with me?" he asked, she blushed again, she was such a cute blusher, "I, I don't know how, I'm not exactly royalty ya know."

"So, what's it matter? I like you, just the way you are, and, if you can't dance, then don't worry, I'll teach you, just, follow after me." he said as he lead her to the center of the room, she looked up at the giant ball crystal chandelier, she'd never seen such beauty in her life, when she turned to him, he only smiled.

"Put your hand in mine, you hold up your dress, that way you won't trip, I put my hand here, like so." he said as he placed a soft hand on her waist, she glanced at his hand before looking back at his face before he pulled her closer.

Everyone in the entire ball room turned to them, most, if not all the women gasped, angry, the woman in pink's jaw dropped, "He chose her! The baker's daughter?" she huffed, the woman in the blue-ish green dress just glared, "but, she's not even a princess, she's a peasant! Should have expected no more than for that losey king to chose a villager."

"Oh hush." the woman in purple said, "Who cares, just look at them, they're in love!" she sighed, she was big fan of romance, even if it had nothing to do with her, they were perfect for eachother. No one was going to split them up, they were forever.

The two danced around the room, she looked into his eyes as he coached her, she was getting the hang of this, sure, she'd accidently stepped on his foot one or two times, but they both laughed. Her heart was melting, he made her feel warm, like he was her knight in shining armor, in her case, King in shining armor, King of Heartsolift, the King of Hearts.

"Did I ever get the chance to tell you, you look amazing?" he asked, she giggled turning her face away, "yer so sweet." he chuckled, "Well, I try to be." he looks around the room, they were the only ones dancing, "Everyones got their eyes on you." he said, "Ya mean y'all?" she asked, he shook his head, gesturing to himself, "Do i look like much of an eyecatcher?" he questioned, "I'd say ya do." she answered.

As the dance came to a stop, they stood in eachothers arms, still dancing to the silent music, he squeezed her hand, his heart pounded out of his chest, he stared back and forth between her eye and lips.

They slowly leaned in, inches away from each other, everyone in the room closed in, staying quiet as they waited for them to kiss, even the jealous women seemed to have small smiles on their faces, he paused, looking to her eyes, "I wanna show you something." he said as he pulled back.

"U, um ok." she said, man she couldn't shake off this blush, she looked like a little kid falling in love with the king. Spongebob took her hand before they ran off together. They giggled like little kids who'd just stole from the cookie jar, only, they had ran away from the knights to be alone.

They stood at the dark end of the palace, they were outside, from what she could tell, it was when he turned the lights on, that she gasped in amazement. He had taken her to his royal garden, she'd seen gardens before, but, none as beautiful and exotic as this one.

"This is, beautiful" she said, and of course, being cheezy, his words were, "Yes, but not anywhere as beautiful as you look right now, as your beauty can't be matched, not even by the stars in the midnight sky can beat you." he said as she rolled her eyes, when was his flirting going to end?

They two kids in love walked around the garden, the smell of jasmine was a nice touch. Spongebob had stopped by some rose bushes, snipping different colors, red, white, yellow, and pink, he turned to her, handing her the red rose, "A gift, for you, the first of many." she blushed behind the flower she twirled around in her fingers.

They stood in front of a tall willow tree that had been planted. Her eyes had landed on one particular thing, among all the beautiful ribbons, flowers and laces that hugged the tree, in front of it, sat two tomb stones.

Spongebob was knelt down on his knees, praying, he placed the remaining roses down on both graves. He looked up at her and smiled, "These are my parents." he introduced them, she looked at the engravings, the stones were shiny, "I like to come by, at least once or twice a week, replace the old flowers with the new, scrub their stones till they shine, this is my mother's garden, and, that is my mother's dress." he gestured to her dress.

"O, oh I'm sorry, I didn't-" he chuckled, "Don't worry about it, she'd want you to have it." he said as he held his hand out for her to sit beside him.

"Mother would be proud." he smiled before his smile faded, "C, can I ask you something?" he asked, she looked at him with a straight, confused face, "S, sure." she answered, "It's a bit of a bold question to ask, but here gose nothing."

"The reason why this whole, ball thing, was thrown, was because my advisor said I needed to get married, but he didn't say to who." he paused, she nodded for him to continue, "I wasn't really interested in getting in a relationship, to some woman who justs wants a shot at being queen and that will hate me, I don't want that."

He looked away, picking at the grass before him, "But now, I do." he admitted, "I didn't think it'd ever be possible for me to want to get engaged, but now, since I met you-"

Sandy began to blush, she wanted to tear up, not because she was sad, but because she was happy, she knew what he was trying to ask.

"Yeah, I know you're no princess, far from it, and frankly, I don't give a barnacle who, or what you are, they never said I had to marry a princess, did they." he smiled, "I want someone to love me, for me, for who I am, not just because I'm King, and to be honest, I don't wanna be king, but if I'm not sitting on that rock hard throne, then who will, who will protect Heartsolift?" he questioned.

"At least, don't make me rule it alone, Sandy, I, I know it's a lot to ask, we've only just met, I'm a stranger to you, after all, but, would you do be the honor, and make me the happiest sponge in the sea, and be my Queen of Hearts?" he asked, she sat back, they stood up, and he knelt to his knee, taking her hands in his.

"In this small amount of time, I've come to fall in love with you, I now know what love is." Sandy began to tear up, he too, "All I ask, is for you, Sandra to marry me, be my queen, forever." he begged.

"O, oh Spongebob." she choked, hugging him, she pulled back, "What about my pa?" she asked, Spongebob shook his head, "There are thousands of rooms, he can move in, I've got all the best doctors money can buy."

"Please, it's awful lonely being in there all by myself, ever since my parents, i've had no body but the servants, and the sound of the whistling birds."

Sandy looked down at his hands, "The Queen of Hearts, huh?" she questioned before laughing, and he laughed along, though he was on the verge of a break out before she pulled him to his feet, "Fer the short mount of time, I've come ta know, an love ya, my handsome king."

Spongebob smiled, before he let out a yelp as she pulled him in for a kiss. Behind a tall bush, stood his advisor, Jerald, smiling, it didn't matter who he married, princess or peasant, as long as he was happy, he did his part, now all that was left, was to make the wedding arrangements.

* * *

The Clock struck 12 O'clock, midnight.

"The End, time for bed little ones." Spongebob said as he looked out over his children, Joey, and June, had both fallen asleep. Bone slid out of the bed, yawning, rubbing his tired eyes as he left for his room.

Spongebob turned to the door to see Sandy standing at the door in her pajamas, her arms crossed, she must've been standing there a while, listening to the story of how they got together, only fifteen years ago, and they were still happily in love.

"I always loved that story." she said as she entered the room, he smiled, leaning into her embrace, he rubbed her knuckles, "me too, it's a good one." he said before they leaned in for a kiss.

Sandy watched as their last born snoozed away, "Imma take em to his room, and then I'll be expectin ya back in ours." she said as she kissed his cheek, deal.

Spongebob stood up, stretching his tired bones, he blew out each candle before turning to the last one beside her bed.

"Daddy?" she spoke up, he stopped from blowing out the candle, "yes sweetheart?" he asked, she looked up at him,"Do you ever think I'll find a nice king like the man in the story? Just like mommy did?" she asked, Spongebob smiled, "Of course, and I'll make sure of that." he said as he kissed her cheek before he blew out the candle.

 **The End.**

 **Agg, finally, time for bed, night guys.**


End file.
